Rose's Cyberspace Mistake, that wasn't so cyber
by TimrousBeastie
Summary: Sequal to the Doctor's Cyberspace Mistake. The pair go and find Jack. Trouble ensues. Tensions arise. Don't have to have read the prequel but please do anyway. Rated for language


**Chapter1 **

It was around ten at night when the idea hit her。 She was so shocked， she almost fell out of bed.  
Why hadn't she thought of it before?  
She scrambled out of bed and booted up the laptop that lay on her desk – untouched since that fateful night a few month previously。 This was also the first night since then, where the Doctor had let her sleep in her _own_ bed。She smirked.  
"C'mon，" she muttered quietly to herself as the computer slowly loaded. "Finally," she grinned, clicking the internet browser icon. She quickly typed in the MySpace address, then her own email and password.  
Her profile soon opened， and she went straight to the top， typing into the MySpace search-engine.  
_Jack Harkness  
_She hit ENTER and sat back to wait; her heart pounding.  
He _had_ to have MySpace – he was Captain Jack Harkness – he'd have t:-

She gave a small whoop. That had to be him at the top – no one else could have a username like that...

_UniversalSlut _

She couldn't help but laugh as she clicked on it. And there he was - he looked young in the picture; posing naked, and holding a banana in front of the 'innapropriate' bits. She giggled - he'd never changed.  
She sent him a message, hoping he still had access to MySpace. The Doctor had told her Jack had gone to Earth after the Dalek incident, but didn't know where... or when for that matter.  
_Oh God,_ she thought as she clicked the email ('Hey Jack it's Rose! How/where are you? I'm with the Doctor and we wanna come find you and pick you up!') - what if she wascontacting a past version of himself? Oh well, it was too late now.

She grinned happily - she'd found Jack! She leap up from her chair - she _had_ to tell the Doctor.  
She pelted down the corridors; her bare feet making no noise as she ran to the console room.

* * *

There was no ign of him, but Rose knew that just meant he was somewhere underneath the grating, probably so immersed in fixing some random component that he wouldn't notice if Rose turned up naked and danced the hokey-kokey in front of him.  
She was about to make her presence known - for all the good it would do - when she heard a moan. 

_What the hell?_

That did _not_ sound like a painful moan at all.

She tiptoed carefully around to the centre of the room, and sat down on the metal grating next to the console and the Doctor's left leg. A left leg that should have been trouser-clad, but said trousers had been pushed down, and were now wrapped around the left (and right!) leg's ankle.  
She raised an eyebrow. He was lying on his back, and had obviously been fixing something above him, before he'd gotten...distracted. His eyes were closed - which explained why he hadn't yetnoticed her - and she had to bite back a snigger. He moaned again; his mouth slightly open, and Rose couldn't help but feel slightly aroused - it was oddly erotic seeing the Doctor do something so... well... un-Doctorish.

His moans became more high-pitched, and Rose couldn't prevent the small giggle that slipped out.

"**SHIT!**" the Doctor's eyes snapped open as his head shot up. Rose just about registered his look of total shock and mortification, before it smacked into the rather hard underside of the console."Owwww!" he yelled in pain.  
"Ouch," Rose agreed sympathetically, nodding.

She waited patiently as a bright pink-faced Doctor slowly slid his way out from underneath the panelling to meet her amused look. "Hello," he said meekly, refusing to catch her eye.  
"Well hello..."  
The Doctor rubbed his head and pouted.  
"What _exactly_ were you doing under there?"  
"Well. I." he looked flustered. "I was fixing the TARDIS!" he said defensively.  
"R-iiight. Didn't look much like fixing..."  
"Didnt feel much like fixing either," his face went, if possible, even pinker as he gave a shy smile.  
Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Should I be jealous?"  
He glared at her. "This is embarassing enough as it is, without you making it wor:-"  
"Because you know," she interrupted; eyes twinkling. "If you wanted some alone time with the TARDIS, you should've said..." she grinned, poking her tongue inbetween her teeth.

The Doctor pounced.

Rose shrieked as he wrestled her to the ground, peppering her with kisses as he tickled her stomach.  
"No. Please!" she gasped through her laugher.  
"Say you're sorry," he cackled.  
"For what?!" she desperately tried to wriggle out from underneath him.  
"For making me bang my head!" he pulled his best puppy-eyed look.  
"Aww, and there was me thinking you wanted me to apologise for bursting in on you, embarassing you, and making you look like an insatiable horny teenage Timelord..."  
"RIGHT Rose Tyler!" and he abruptly stood up, yanked her up with him, and hauled her over his shoulder.

He proceeded to carry her laughing form through the TARDIS to his room... So much for being able to sleep in her own bed.  
_And_ she forgot to tell him about Jack.  
_Oh well_, she thought dreamily to herself as the Doctor dragged his tongue down her neck. Jack could wait...

* * *

They lay in the warm afterglow; Rose's head tucked into the Doctor's neck as she curled up into him. She smiled against his skin as she remembered the reason she'd gone to find him in the first place. "Doctor."  
"Mmm?" he sighed happily.  
"Guess what?" she kissed the softness of his neck.  
"What?" he slid his hand down her body and slipped a long finger inside her.  
"I. _**Oh**_!" she almost bit into his flesh. "Yes. That. Just do that. Yes." She groaned.  
"What, this?" he slid another finger in.  
"No. Yes. I don't care. Just... don't stop. Oh," she gasped against his neck. "God I love you."  
The Doctor paused in his ministrations for a moment, ignoring Rose's groan of "fuck you!"  
"Say that again..."  
"What? 'Fuck you'?"  
"No," the Doctor put a little pressure on her with his fingers, and her head tipped onto his shoulder as she panted. "The other one."  
"I love you?"  
He nodded and thrust his fingers into her.  
She arched her back into him. "I love you, I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," she repeated over and over again as his hand moved against her. 

She moaned and bit into his shoulder as she came. "_Doctor_!" she cried out as her mucles spasmed. Gradually, he slid his fingers out as she breathed heavily against him.  
"I like it when you say that," he beamed at her.  
"I noticed..." she smiled back.  
"And for the record, I love you too..."  
She buried her head in his neck. "And I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."  
"Well good, because I'm never gonna stop saying it." He felt - rather than saw - her grin.

* * *

_Five Minutes Later_

"What were you going to tell me?"  
"Huh?" she said sleepily.  
"Before our little - uh - 'fun'?" he smiled. "You said 'guess what?'"  
"Oh!" her eyes flew open excitedly. "I found Jack!"  
"What!?!" he turned to face her, wide-eyed.  
"You know. Jack Harkne:-"  
"Yes, yesm I know Jack," he said impatiently. "How? Where? WHEN?"  
"Well, you'll never guess... MYSPACE!"  
"What the hell? He has MySpace?"  
"Yup," she nodded.  
"Did you speak to him? Where is he?" the Doctor's voice was rising with excitement.  
"Well I sent him a message, and I was gonna go back and check if he'd replied, before _someone_ decided it was time for a long shag," she looked pointedly at him.  
The Doctor didn't even have the grace to look guilty. "Well he probably won't have replied anyway. It's," he paused for a moment to calculate. (Rose loved it when he did this - he always shut his eyes and scrunched his nose. She waited for the:- ah, there it was - his hand came up to scratch his ear). "One in the morning," he continued, oblivious to Rose's small smirk. "And, knowing Jack, he's probably in someone's bed - quite possibly with several someones - having the time of his life."  
Rose laughed.  
"Which," he went on, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Is exactly what we should be doing."  
"Bloody hell! You never get tired do you?"  
"Nope," he said proudly. "I'm a Timelord, therefor I have stamina that mere human males can only _wish_ to compete with."  
"Well I'm human too..." she said.  
"Ah, but I realised (and quite a while ago too, actually) that you are, in fact, femal. Good thing too, because if you weren't, I wouldn't be able to do _this_." He flicked his tongue against her nipple.

Rose tried not to shudder, and to stay on-track. "Well you could do that to a guy -just ask Jack to show you. Anyway, my point is that I'm a human - therefore tired. Therefore am going to sleep." And with that, she rolled over and turned her back on him.  
She expected him to protest, but heard not a sound from him. She knew what he was doing... He was doing _that_ look of his that he always did; his wide-eyed, innocent, adorable 'kissmenow' look. She smiled to herself; resisting the urge to look over her shoulder at him.

A few moments later, she felt the bed shift as he sidled up behind her - his breath hot against the nape of her neck. She refused to tremble.  
"Rooo-ooose," he whispered seductively.  
"What!?" she tried to sound irritated, but failed miseraby.  
His only reply was to repeat her name as he trailed his fingers over the backs of her thighs.  
She gave up and succumbed to him - much to his delight.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was originally going to be 2 chapters long, but it was basically all just smut, so I chucked it all together. I don't think the next chapter will be up tomorrow, as I haven't actually written it. Don't get me wrong, I have my plan, and know what's happening and everything, but I haven't written it. So bear with me.**

**Reviews are love - I got around 50 for my last one, so I'm trying to beat that score ;) Enjoy**


End file.
